Dias de Soledad
by CasitoArroyo - El Chico MLP
Summary: Cuanto tiempo soportarias estar solo sin llegar al vortice de la locura
1. Presentacion

Hola a todos, hoy les vengo a presentar este nuevo proyecto llamado "Dias de Soledad" un fic de terror psicologico bue... el primer capitulo estara entre hoy o mañana asi que esperenlo :D

Hasta proxima


	2. Capitulo I

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo el primer capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste ya que me esforcé un poco mas sin mas que decir buena lectura n_n**

-¡Perla, Perla!- Gritaba Blu a todo pulmón –¡Perla cuidado!- Se escucho un estremecedor sonido de vidrios que se quebraban -¡PERLAAAA!-

**Capítulo I Bienvenido a la Soledad Parte I**

El sol comenzaba a salir del horizonte en la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, pero este día no era como cualquier otro, en una parte de la ciudad, dentro de un edificio se encontraba Perla totalmente inconsciente, paso las horas hasta que ella comenzaba a despertar, su vista era borrosa, parpadeaba varias veces hasta que su vista se esclarecía, podía ver la luz del día que entraba por una ventana que estaba rota.

-Donde… donde estoy- Se levantaba, Pero al hacerlo sintió dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo, se miro y vio que tenía heridas en algunas partes de su cuerpo –Que… que ha pasado- Miro a su alrededor viendo varios trozos de cristales rotos, logro recordar que la noche anterior tuvo un accidente, pero no podía recordar que había sucedido, intento levantarse, apenas podía pues el dolor de sus heridas se lo impedían, voló saliendo por la ventana pero el dolor de sus heridas hiso que aterrizara de nuevo en el piso pero ahora se encontraba afuera.

Perla vio que la calle se encontraba en abandono, las ventanas de os edificios se encontraban cubierta por tablas de madera, las paredes se encontraban agrietadas y otras tenían partes destruidas, el viento se encontraba cubierto de polvo, todo el lugar se encontraba en un estado de deterioro –¿Qué ha pasado?- Se pregunto mirando por todos lados, pero ella se preguntaba donde se encontraba Blu, la estaría buscando ella no lo sabía, pensó en ir a su nido pero sus heridas se lo impedía, pero a ella no le importaba, extendió sus alas y despego con dificultad volando hacia la selva.

* * *

Mientras volaba, Perla podía ver como la ciudad ahora parecía estar al borde del colapso, algunos edificios estaban destruidos, no había sonido de coches moverse, de actividades humanas, la ciudad se encontraba en un silencio incomodante se escuchaba en la ciudad, como si la ciudad hubiera sido abandonada.

Llego a su árbol y aterrizo cerca del hueco, al aterrizar sintió como empezaba a dolerle algunas partes de su cuerpo, entro al nido en búsqueda de Blu para que le pudiese auxiliar, -Blu- Dijo Perla pero no hubo respuesta, no había señales de Blu en ninguna parte del nido, -Bluu- decía casi agonizando, -Blu donde estas-, Pensó que Blu pudiese seguir buscándola no sabía qué hacer si ir en su búsqueda o irse al centro de conservación ambiental, pensó por unos segundos pero escucho algo que provino de fuera, -Blu- ella salió del nido y miro por todas partes -¡Blu!- grito, pero no había nada –Donde estará- dijo en voz baja.

Sintió un fuerte temblor y la rama en donde ella se encontraba se desprendió del árbol haciendo que perla cayese, azotó en el suelo y Perla dio un fuerte chillido de dolor, sintió que algo a un costado de su costilla se le hubiese enterrado, se levanto con dificultada y vio que tenía un cristal enterrado, Perla no se había percatado de que llevaba un trozo de cristal enterrado y al caer se le había enterrado mucho mas –Oh… cielos ¡AAAAhhh!- intento moverse pero el dolor se hiso mucho más insoportable, pensó que sacarse el cristal que tenia podría hacer que ya se pudiera mover, miro por unos momentos aquella zona –ok… aquí voy- dio un leve suspiro, y tomo el cristal –se fuerte Perla se fuerte- se decía ella misma, jalo el trozo de cristal y el dolor aumento, grito de dolor y cayó al piso –Debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo- se volvió a levantar y volvió a tomar el trozo de cristal –aquí voy, aquí voy- volvió a jalar el cristal sintiendo un dolor insoportable pero ella se resistía, jalo con más fuerza y el trozo de cristal salió Perla grito fuertemente en ese momento escuchándose el grito varios metros de la selva.

Perla cayó al piso respirando agitadamente, pasaron unos minutos y ella se logro levantar –Tengo… tengo que encontrar… ayuda- decía con dificultad, comenzó a volar con dirección a la clínica.

* * *

Con mucha dificultad de volar pero lográndolo Perla llego a la clínica, vio que el edificio también estaba deteriorado como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo –Que ha pasado aquí- cada vez se le hacía más confuso lo que estaba sucediendo pero no le tomo importancia y se adentro al edificio.

-Hola, hoooola- no había nadie en el lugar, la clínica estaba totalmente abandonada –Donde se han metido todos- se dijo, no encontraba a nadie por lo que decidió arreglárselas, fue hacia unos estantes y empezó a buscar vendas para sus heridas, -Donde pueden estar, donde pueden estar… ¡AJA!- las encontró, comenzó a ponérselas sobre sus heridas.

Perla termino de ponerse sus vendas y decidió explorar que había sucedido en aquel lugar, se dirigió hacia el hábitat artificial, al entrar vio que el lugar aun se encontraba en buen estado -Blu- peso que el se podría encontrar en ese lugar, se dirigió al árbol principal de aquel lugar y entro al hueco del árbol –Blu Blu- miro por todas partes pero tampoco había rastros de el –Donde estará- Perla se comenzaba a sentir mal, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas su vista comenzaba a nublarse cayendo inconsciente.

* * *

Había caído la noche, unos sonidos se escuchaban dentro de la clínica Perla comenzaba a despertarse por aquellos sonidos –Que... que ha sido ¿eso?- escucho que objetos de cristales se rompían, se levanto y fue a averiguar que era.

-Hay alguien ahí- nadie respondía, solo se seguían escuchando varios sonidos, iba a averiguar pero mas adelante se encontraba gran cantidad de oscuridad por lo que no podía ver, miro a un lado viendo una linterna, la tomo encendiéndola parpadeaba mucho la linterna por lo que le dio un golpe y dejo de parpadear –Blu eres tu- se adentro al lugar, iluminaba cada parte del lugar, intentando averiguar qué era lo que hacia todos esos sonidos, escucho cerca de ella unos rugidos y rápidamente volteo hacia el lugar del sonido iluminando con la linterna vio que una sombra se movió rápidamente ocultándose denuevo en la oscuridad.

-Que fue eso- Dijo aterrada, la luz de la linterna volvió a parpadear apagándose y dejando a Perla a oscuras –No no ahora no maldita sea- intentaba encender la linterna pero era inútil, escucho de nuevo los rugidos cerca –Quien es- agarro la linterna como si fuese un garrote la linterna volvió a encenderse Perla rápidamente ilumino donde se escucharon esos ruidos, pero no vio nada, regreso su mirada hacia atrás, pero antes de que pudiese iluminar algo se lanzo sobre ella.

**Continuara…**

**Que les pareció bueno, malo, mejor me pego un tiro bueno comenten dando su opinión y también pueden criticar tanto constructivamente como destructivamente.**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
